Diditalia
by DidiTwitches
Summary: Didi is back, but now she's stuck in Hetalia world...And she's a new country...and there is a bunch of hot guys...oh the fun we shall have!
1. Didi the New Nation

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! OR PUERTO RICO! DON'T FORGET IT!

…

I stepped out onto the porch and gazed at the sight in front of me. Everywhere I looked I could see blue waters and a pink sky.

My Mom and I decided to take a nice, relaxing summer vacation in Puerto Rico, and my mom had actually rented the best beach house at the very tip of the island. It was very secluded and we had a mile of beach to ourselves. In other words, it was EPIC!

And besides, I needed a break. About a month ago, me and my best friend Frenchy were captured by the Akatsuki, forced to become slaves, and successfully escape by hitting a puppet over the head with a computer chair (1).

What? You don't believe me? If you do, congrats! You don't suck! If you don't believe me…SHUNNNNNN! SHUN THE NON-BELIEVERRRRR!

Anywho, let's just say that after brutally scaring the brains of every Naruto character, I was a bit tired and _really_ needed some time off.

Right now, my mom had stepped out to get some food (The beach houses are not stocked with food, much to our dismay) and I had decided to stay in and chill.

After gazing at the beach for a while, I quickly ran back into the house and changed into my black one-piece, grabbed my snorkeling gear and ran to the water. For about an hour I swam and searched for fishys and other aquatic stuff under the water.

Rumble! Rumble!

I stuck my head out of the water. "What the bloomin' frick was that? Is that my stomach?" I asked myself.

RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

Now I started to freak out. "That is totally not my stomach!" I quickly ran out of the water. Once I stepped onto land the rumbling began again and I could feel the ground shake underneath my feet.

"OH SWEET MOSES! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!" I shrieked, carefully walking back to the house.

From the corner of my eye I could see a huge split in the ground. I watched as the split kept growing and circle around the beach house. I ran back in the house, praying that I survived. I don't do too well during natural disasters.

I curled up into a ball and hid in a closet. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed every five seconds (Hey, I'm scared shatless here. Don't judge me.)

I suddenly felt the house shake and move. There was a lot of creaking and groaning of wood timbers. It went on for a couple of minutes.

Suddenly all the quacking stopped. The ground was silent and everything was still. I opened one of my eyes. I will still in the closet, alive. I checked my body for any gashes, wounds, broken bones etc.

"Ok…I'M ALIVE! WOOT! TAKE THAT MOTHER NATURE! I PWNED YOUR ASS!" I shouted gleefully.

I carefully walked out of the closet. Everything seemed perfectly normal. I walked outside and saw the beach, just as calm and beautiful as before.

"Coolio. I guess that's it." I turned around to walk back into the house when I noticed something. The rest of Puerto Rico wasn't behind the house.

I quickly ran behind the house. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" I whispered to myself.

What I saw shocked me. Like seeing Chuck Norris in a tutu kind of shocked. The earthquake had separated the beach house from the rest of the island. I was now floating out to sea. In the distance I could se the island getting farther and farther away.

"OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD!" I yelped. I started flailing my arms and running around "SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! I'M FRAGILE! I DON'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

No one could hear me though. And my damn phone didn't have a signal. I kept drifting farther away and I could not be saved. After an hour of moping and trying to figure out a way to get back, I heard the sound of an engine. I scanned the sea and could not see a boat. I scanned the sky and saw…a World War II fighter plane.

"What the hell? Oh great…I'm in the Bermuda Triangle aren't I? I'm gonna be sucked up into a different dimension…AGAIN! And I bet there will be not one hot guy!"

The fighter plane slowly dipped and headed straight for me.

"What the heck does he think he's doing? He can't land that thing here!" But he kept coming closer and closer. He was trying to land that thing.

…_oh crap…I'm soooooooo gonna die…_The fighter plane kept coming closer and closer.

I quickly ran to the house and hid under the table. I heard a huge crash from the roof and screamed. (I apparently no longer squeal (2)…I scream now)

After a moment of silence, I heard footsteps on the roof and an extremely annoying, obnoxious laugh.

"Hahahaha! Dude, total crash landing! But, whatever, I'M THE HERO!"

I quickly stood up and ran outside. I knew that voice. _Ohmigod! It's happening again! I'm in the Hetalia World! WTF!_

Upon stepping out, a huge something fell on me.

"Oops! Sorry dude! Didn't see you there!" the noisy American apologized. Standing above me was a tall, extremely cute guy with shaggy, sand–colored hair and glasses. His big blue eyes glistened with mischief and his smile was annoyingly huge. It was none other than Alfred F. Jones aka America himself.

I looked up at him and blushed, suddenly remembering I'm in a bathing suit. "Um, that's fine…just get off me, please? I'm losing my air supply."

"Totally!" he stood and helped me up. "So, where am I? I was eating a burger and kinda lost control of my kick-ass fighter plane. By the way, I'm The Great Alfred F. Jones! (Insert Epic Hero Pose Here) And I'm THE HEROOOOOOO!"

I quickly shook off the embarrassed feeling and got my hyper mojo back (C'mon. You know if you hung around America you'd be pumped too).

"Well, I'm Didi (Insert even better Hero Pose) and I'm the…um….COOL PERSON!" I yelled. "And you're at the very tip of Puerto Rico."

He looked around. "Are ya sure? Cuz last time I was here, it seemed a lot bigger."

"Well, there was this earthquake…and this part kinda broke off and floated away…so…yeah…"

"HOLY HAMBURGERS! Wait…does that mean I still own it?"

I hit him over the head. "Baka! You don't own Puerto Rico! It's your commonwealth!"

He rubbed his head. "First of all: Ouch. That's harsh dudette. Second: WTF is a commonwealth?"

I opened my mouth to answer. "It's a…well…it's a…something…you know I actually don't know…" _Damn politics…makin' me look dumb…_

"Hmm…maybe Iggy knows…anyway…since I don't own this land, and the president of Puerto Rico hasn't claimed it…"

"Um…there is no official president of Puerto Rico…"

"…I OFFICIALLY DEEM YOU A NEW COUNTRY!" He squealed happily, ignoring me. "I'm gonna give ya a lift to the World Meeting so you can be signed in, M'kay?"

"…Wait, I'm a new country now?" I asked confused out of my mind.

"Yup! Oh, and ya need a name. Whaddaya wanna be called?"

"…Ummmm…How about…the United Kingdom of Enchantment…" I said.

I'm sure you're wondering why I named my new country that.

Because Puerto Rico is sometimes called _La Isla del Encanto _or The Island of Enchantment. So it works.

The initials would be U.K.E…hehehe…yaoi…

It would have the words United Kingdom in it, so I could say England's epic quote of "I'm United Bloody Kingdom! I can hold my lager better than you any day!"

"Dudette, that's totally wicked! I gotta feeling the other countries are gonna like you!" America said, with that goofy grin on his face.

He climbed up the drain pipe and beckoned me to follow. I hesitantly climbed up behind him. He helped me get in the backseat of the plane and jumped into the steering seat.

"Ok, ready to go?" America asked.

"HECKS YEAH! LET'S GO BROCHACHO!" I screamed happily.

America grinned and turned on the engine. The plane sped forward at a dangerous speed. I'm not really afraid of heights. I am afraid of crazy plane drivers, though.

"Ok, Didi, tell me truthfully. Isn't this plane kick-ass? I mean really, is it blowing your mind yet?" America asked looking back at me.

"IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SKY, WE WILL CRASH AND MY BRAIN _WILL_ BLOW UP!" I screamed back.

I now know what England has to deal with…poor Iggy…

…

There is a first part to this story called "Didi and Frenchy's MultiDimensional Road Trip" This story will make more sense if you read that one first.

In the first story I squealed in almost every chapter…it's a habit.

Didi: Ok, this is my first Hetalia story and I hope you guys like it!


	2. Poor England

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! OR PUERTO RICO! DON'T FORGET IT!

…

So now I was creaming my arse off in the back seat of America's fighter plane. Fun times…fun times. After soaring around for about 30 minutes, we started to slowly fly downwards. Through the clouds I saw the little lights of an airport. I couldn't tell where we were though.

I also noticed as we got closer to the ground my fleshy, human body started to change. I was becoming two-dimensional. My eyes became bigger (I couldn't see them but they felt bigger.); my hair was getting wispier like an anime characters.

We finally landed in an airport and America quickly jumped out of his plane. He opened the door thingy for me, grabbed my waist and hoisted me out of the plane.

"Hey! I can't just walk around in a freakin, bathing suit! Can I get some clothes first?" I squealed.

He ignored my pleas hoisted me over his shoulder and walked in some random direction. "Dude! I'll get you clothes and shiz, ok. Hey, you're gonna stay with me and my bros for the first day as a new nation, right?"

_Ok it's obvious that America does not know he's an anime character. To preserve the balance of space and time or some other shit, I should probably keep my mouth shut and never mention that fact. _

…_Wait. He said brothers. I get to stay with hot America, smexy England and über smexy Canada? Life. Officially. Rocks._

"YES! I WILL STAY WITH YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WOOHOO! Ok, we need to get you some clothes….ONWARD TO THE MALL!" He quickly dragged me through the streets of this…area…and ran into the nearest vicinity of shopping (aka Mall).

"Go nuts! I stole Arthur's wallet before I left." America said.

…

(Somewhere completely different!)

England shook his head in puzzlement. "…I have the strangest urge to kick America's ass when he gets home…how strange…"

…

(Back to the important people!)

"SQUEEEE! THEY HAVE A HOT TOPIC!" I stood before the store of wonder and stared in awe. "I praise you O Mighty Haven of Epicness!" I like Hot Topic in case you didn't realize.

I bought a bunch of new clothes and happily skipped out wearing a gray Gorillaz tee and some matching gray skinnies. And Converse, can't forget them!

"Cool dudette! Ready to go meet the rest of the world!" America asked.

"HELLZ YEAH!" I high-fived the just-as-energetic-as-me guy and followed him through the streets of…here…

He led me to a large building with every nation's flag on the roof. "Oooooooooo! So many colors!" I swooned. I like teh pretty colors.

He took a small card from his coat pocket and swiped it on a little machine on the door. The machine beeped and said "The United States of America. Welcome."

The door opened and I followed him in. There were a lot of people walking around with papers, yelling across the room at each other.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They're secretaries and stuff for the nations. They do all the stuff we don't wanna do."

"Epic!" I squealed. I need to get me one of those.

He walked down halls and finally opened the door that said "U.N. Meeting in session: Do Not Disturb"

He happily ignored the sign and barged right in. "WHAT UP MY BROTHAS!"

About 20 heads turned towards us and glared. America smiled, oblivious to the glares while I chuckled nervously.

"Damnit America! Can't you ever come to the meetings on time! And you know secretaries are not allowed in the meetings!" said a shaggy blonde boy with a British accent (so England) pointing to me.

I quickly began to talk. "First of all, I am not a secretary. I mean really, do I look like a secretary? Really! Second of all I am, apparently, a new nation. I am the—"

I was interrupted by America. "…THE UNITED KINGDOM OF ENCHANTMENT!"

"…Yeah…that…" I finished, Gibbs slapping America in the process.

England's eye twitched. "You're a new nation? How? When? Who are you related to?"

BACKGROUND ON DIDI TIME! I'm Puerto Rican, which basically means I have Spanish blood in me. I also have some French blood mixed in there (which explains my pervy mind). "I'm Didi! My, er, nation is really just a small island…very small…and I have Spanish and French blood in meh!"

A tan, shaggy brown-haired guy came out of no where. "Sosososososososo! You're me, Antonio's menor hermana, si? Awwwww! You are so cute!" he squealed, pinching my cheeks. "You definitely have the hair, eyes and body!" he replied smiling and inspecting my curly hair and curvy body with a happy smile. (A/N: Hispanics are known to be curvy. It's kind of a stereotype, but in this case it works…so…yeah)

Arthur interrupted the sister-brother bonding. "Wait, so you're related to Spain and the frog? I can see Spain, but not France."

I waltzed up to the nation. "Ohohohoho! That is because you do not know me too well mon amie~! How about we get properly acquainted, non~?" I said seductively playing with his hair.

He flushed and quickly proceeded to hide behind America. "She. Is just. Like him!"

As if on cue, France the blonde bearded pervert stepped in. "Ohohohoho! So you are related to moi? You seem to have my laugh, beautiful ivory skin and…loving qualities!" he said while stroking my cheek. He suddenly grabbed me and twirled around with me in his arms. "You are the perfect little sister~! So cute!"

Don't you just love that sibling bonding?

A hand suddenly stopped him and pulled me from his grip. "You must be careful with our baby sister France! We have to watch her well and make sure she doesn't become…corrupted" whispered Spain, glancing at Ivan from the corner of his eye.

"YOU CAN'T WATCH HER! SHE AGREED TO STAY THE NIGHT WITH ME, THE HERO!" screamed Alfred.

France, England and Spain all glared at him.

"It's true though!" I added.

"If you are to watch little sister, you must make sure she stays safe." Spain said creepily. France nodded in agreement.

England paled. "You're allowing this! She will try to rape me!" Poor England. He's going to be glomped in the middle of the night by a psycho fangirl.

France laughed heartily and patted England's head. "Ohohohohoho! Little Didi is too innocent to do such a thing! Isn't that right mi petit lapin?"

"Of course Big Brother! I would never do such a thing!" I nodded my head innocently, putting on the big puppy-dog eyes for added effect.

England just shivered then sighed in defeat. "Fine. Tonight she can stay with us. But she needs to become acquainted with the other nations. Every night she will stay with a different family of nations…"

"Then tomorrow she can stay with us, the Trio." suggested Spain.

England nodded. "That's good. Tell the other nations that there is a new nation, but don't give out too many details. Some nations might want to make alliances and that could lead to…violence." England glanced at Ivan. (A lot of Russian fear, non?)

"So…she can stay?" America asked.

England nodded. America jumped up for joy, grabbed me and twirled me around (A lot of twirling, huh? I'm getting dizzy just writing it.).

America picked me up onto his shoulders. "OK! LETS GOOOOOOO!" He ran out of the building, England close on his heels.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! STOP RUNNING! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING ANYWAY! STOP DAMNIT!"

…Again. Poor England.


	3. UK and Friends!

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! DON'T FORGET IT!

…

America ran all the way to his house. Well, not really his house. He lived with England, Canada and Sealand.

He barged through the door. "HEY GUYS! I'M HOME! AND I BROUGHT A NEW NATION!"

Sealand quickly popped out nowhere. "B-But how? I've been a country longer than you and you're already recognized as a nation!" he squealed unhappily.

I patted his head. "It's ok Sealand! One day you'll be recognized!"

He looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Really?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know! I'm not a fortune teller!" I said causing his happy mood to deflate.

Matthew poked his head into the room. "A new nation?" he said quietly.

My eyes widened and I ran towards him. "OMGWTFBBQ! IT'S CANADA!" I squealed, glomping him.

Canada's eyes widened and he shielded himself for impact.

"…Who?" asked Alfred.

I threw a nearby pillow at America. "Your brother, you baka!"

"I HAVE A BROTHER!"

Matthew raised his hand from underneath me. "I'm Canada! And there is a girl on top of me! I need help!"

I hugged him tightly. "You are so cute! I never got why people don't notice you! Do you say 'eh' after all your sentences?"

"Sometimes…" he replied quietly.

"AWWWWW! YOU ARE SO DESU KAWAII!" I squealed. He fainted at the sound of my scream. Yes, I'm loud enough to cause fainting spells.

Arthur burst through the door. "AMERICA! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" he said through his heavy breaths.

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. "You said something?"

England's head drooped in frustration. "…*sigh*…you never listen, do you?"

America smiled brightly and saluted England. "Nope!"

Arthur facepalmed. "…bloody wanker."

I burst in to an obnoxious fit of snickers. "Hehehe…America's a wanker…hehehe."

England looked at me as if lobsters were coming out of my ears. Wow, that's pretty graphic…poor lobsters.

Matthew raised his head off the ground. "I just had a v-very strange dream. There was a girl o-on top of me screaming! It was very s-scary!"

He opened his eyes and saw me grinning like an idiot still on top of him. "It was not a dream mi amigo!" I replied.

He looked at me, blinked, and fainted again. I shrugged my shoulders and got off the forgotten nation. "Hey does anyone have a pen and some paper?"

Arthur pointed to the hallway. "There should be paper and writing utensils in the study. Pardon me asking, but why do you need it?"

CREEPING ON ENGLAND TIME! I smirked and started to play with his hair again. "I wanted to draw some _explicit_ pictures of us~" I purred.

He nosebled and fainted on the ground. Alfred's face had reddened and Sealand's eyes widened. "Is that really what you're going to do?" asked America hesitantly.

"Nope! I was actually just going to make a list of all the nations, but you have to admit that was funny, huh?" I replied with a smile.

Alfred chuckled and Sealand looked relieved. I ran down the halls, found the study and started my list.

_Ok, so far I've met America, Sealand, Canada, France, England and Spain. When I meet the other nations I'll include them. _(A/N: Didi's thoughts are italicized, her writing is bold)

**1. America- Easy to make laugh. Pretty cool dude. Needs to cut back on the burgers though. He smells like McDonalds.**

**2. Sealand- Doesn't like the fact I'm a nation before him. Keep reminding him of that fact.**

**3. Canada- Be loud. It scares him.**

**4. France- Big Bro! I might be his little sis, but he still is Pervert Enemy #1. Watch my 'vital regions'.**

**5. England- SO. FREAKIN. CUTE! Act pervy. He's funny when he's flustered. **

**6. Spain- Big Bro! Make him say 'sosososososo' again. It's amusing.**

I stopped the list there. I shall write more later, when I fell like it.

I walked out of the study only to see Arthur awake and on the phone. I winked at him, which made him cringe.

"Watchya doing, Iggy?" I asked.

He hung up the phone. "We've been getting a lot of calls about you, the new nation. There are a lot of nations who want to meet you." The phone rang again and he answered it.

"Hello?...Oh hello Iain…yes I'm fine…yes the new nation's staying with us…the new nation's a girl…." At this point England's face reddened. "…N-No! I would never do _that_! I'm a gentleman!...No! I'm not going to tell her that!...You know what Scotland? I'm hanging up on you now…" he abruptly hung up the phone. "When you stay with my brother's I suggest you bring a frying pan." He huffed.

I simply tilted my head in confusion. "Why? What did he say?"

Arthur's face got red again. "I-I will not repeat what he said…just don't forget the frying pan…" he walked away to go…somewhere…

I took my list out and added:

**7. Scotland- Ask him about his talk with England…and bring a frying pan. Possible pervert alert.**

I tucked the list into my pocket and followed England. I followed him into the kitchen where plates upon plates of pancakes, hamburgers and scones were laid out.

My stomach growled reminding me that to live I need food. "…FOOOOOOOOOD!" I moaned like a zombie.

I grabbed a plate, got a short stack of pancakes, two hamburgers and a few scones. I started to scarf down the food.

"You're very hungry, aren't you?" asked Sealand, giggling at my cheeks, which were big and poofy like a chipmunk's.

I nodded happily and bit into a scone with strawberry jam. "Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got love in meh tummy, something, something, blah blah blah!" I sang happily.

Arthur smiled slightly. "You like my cooking?" I nodded my head, much to his enjoyment. "You got any fish and chips? I got me a hankerin' for some fish and chips!"

He smiled at my request and started to cook for me. America eyed me carefully. "Are you alright? No one likes England's food!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm weird, remember?" I kept nomnomnoming on the food and the rest of the guys (Including Canada who woke up) sat down and ate.

After dinner, we all sat down to watch a movie. "I wanna watch a scary movie!" screamed America.

England rolled his eyes. "Pfft! You can't handle scary movies!"

America frowned. "Um, dude, I totally can. I can handle anything!" he said. He picked me up (There's a lot of picking up, isn't there?) and brought me to the den. He plopped me on the couch. "Besides, I can protect Didi from the horror!"

I deadpanned. "I. Don't. Do. Scary. Movies…" I paused. "I do epic fighting movies!" I ran to their movie cabinet and rummaged through it. I plucked out the movie of Epicness and put it the DVD player.

"What are we watching?" asked Sealand.

"KILL BILL VOL. 1 &2!" I squealed.

England paled. "That's an R rated movie! Sealand can't watch it!" he huffed.

I patted Sealand's head. "I think he'll be ok! I watched it when I was young, and look how I turned out!" Arthur facepalmed.

(Four hours later, after watching both movies)

Sealand's eye twitched in horror. "She…cut…her brain…open….and she pulled…out…someone's…eyeball…." He murmured.

I patted his once more. "Yes, I know Sealand, just think of it like this, at least you know how to protect yourself from Russia now!" his eye twitched some more and he walked down the hall to his room in a sulk.

America and Canada went to the opposite direction and I was left in the middle of the hallway with Arthur.

He looked over at me and gulped. "I should probably show you to your room, come on and follow me." He walked down the same way Sealand went and opened the door to a room with a bed, dresser and vanity set. Everything was antique.

"Wow! This is so epic with a capital awesome!" I put my stuff in the dresser and plopped down on the bed.

"Goodnight Didi." Said England softly.

"Buenas noches, mi amante caliente!" I said sleepily.

He looked at me confused but closed the door. As soon as the door closed, I feel into a peaceful sleep.

…

(Outside Didi's room)

England sat down in his chair and dialed Spain.

"Hola! Who is this?"

"Hello Spain? This is Arthur. Didi said something to me and I was wondering if you could translate it for me?"

"Si! Of course! What did she say?"

"She said 'Buenas noches, mi amante caliente'."

"Oh! That means, 'Goodnight my hot lover!'…" Spain got quiet all of a sudden. "..Why did mi menor hermana say that to you?"

Arthur could feel the evil aura radiating from Spain through the phone. "…Oh! Will you look at the time! I've got to go!" he abruptly hung up the phone. "I'm going to pay for that tomorrow…"

…

Didi: I had so much fun writing this chapter! Please read and review my story!


	4. Bad Friends Trio!

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! DON'T FORGET IT!

…

I woke up the next morning still sleepy. "Bleh!" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, so you've awakened!" a voice said from the corner of the room.

My eyes widened and my head spun towards the person. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just Antonio. "Bro! You scared the living daylights outta me!" I said with a chuckle.

He laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sorry to disturb you Didi, but today me and the rest of the Trio get to watch you!" he said happily.

"…as creeper as 'we get to watch you' sounds, yay! I'll get dressed!" I jumped off the bed, pushed him out of my room, and rummaged through my clothes.

"Wow! You must be really excited to stay over!" Spain called from outside my door.

"You bet!" I replied.

I put on a t-shirt that said 'Awesomeville, Population: Me' and slipped on some jeans. I put all my stuff in a bag I bought at Hot Topic and rushed out the door.

Spain ran to catch up with me. "Wait! Don't you have to say adios?"

I ran into the study and saw England and the gang chillaxin' (Yes. That is a word. Look it up).

I hugged Sealand first. "Bye, Sealand! One day you'll be a nation, don't stop trying!" I said, while rumpling his hair.

"Thank you Didi!" he beamed, hugging me tight. (A/N: Awww!)

I hugged Canada next. "Bye cutie!"

He blushed. "B-Bye Didi! Thanks for noticing me! Not many people do." (A/N: Double Awww!)

Alfred was third. "Later home skillet!" we fist pounded then hugged.

"I'm gonna miss ya, little dudette!" he cried while ruffling my hair.

Then I stopped in front of England and gave him a big ole kiss on the cheek. He blushed heavily.

"Adios babe!" I patted his head and walked out the door accompanied by Spain, who gave Arthur one last death glare.

"Aye Dios mio, Didi! What are we going to do with you? You're as bad as France." He sighed as we left the house.

I shrugged my shoulders and he simply sighed and shook his head. I followed him through the streets until we came to a Spanish styled house.

Spain opened the door and called out "Francis! Gilbert! I'm back with Didi!"

Francis teleported in front of us. My face went like O.o.

"Dude. How'd you do that?" I asked.

"…Do what?"

"…Never mind…where's Gilbert?"

As if on cue, the silver-haired ex-nation waltzed in. "Who's she? Wait, that doesn't matter. I am the Great and Awesome Prussia and that is all you need to know..."

I grinned maniacally and Russia's aura clouded my head.

Gilbert's face paled. "What is wrong with—?" He was interrupted by a Didi (A/N: You spotted a wild Didi! LAWLZ!).

I jumped on him and preceded to death-hug him.

"WHY IS THERE AN INSANE PERSON ON ME, THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" he cried.

Spain and France stood there with the O.o face.

After about 6 minutes, I let him go. "SQUEEE! YOU ARE THE SECOND HOTTEST NATION EVER!"

He smirked at me…once he caught his breath. "Well of course I am. I _am_ the Mighty Prussia after all—Wait. You said second hottest. Who's the first?" he said slightly annoyed.

"It's a secret…" I grinned maniacally just thinking about the first hottest. "…All shall be revealed soon."

The three of them took a large step back from me. "You scare me sometimes, Didi…" said Spain quietly.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, I do that…hehehe…Anyhow, let's—" I started. I noticed something yellow on Gilbert's head. "Is that…Gilbird?" I asked excitedly, while jumping up and down.

I carefully took out the little bundle of cuteness and patted his head. He curled up into a little ball in my hand and chirped. "Piyo~"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I gushed rubbing my nose with Gilbird's beak.

"Anyways, what should we do today?" asked Prussia, who was watching Gilbird very carefully. If I hurt his baby, I will be brutally murdered.

France stroked his beard, thinking hard. "Oh! I've got it! Why don't we all show Didi our countries? Like zee national monuments and culture and zings of that nature."

"Like…the Eiffel Tower?" I asked confused, knowing what that _really_ meant.

"Ohohohohohohoho! No, no, Didi. You are not allowed to see zings like zat until you are an adult!" he chuckled while patting my head.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, whatever…that sounds like a pretty good idea though!"

"Me first!" called Spain. I nodded my head excitedly. I followed Antonio outside. He hopped into a shiny Seat Leon FR550. It was bright cherry red with black leather seats. I drooled at its beauty.

Spain jumped in the driver seat with me calling shotgun behind him. I slipped into the passenger seat, placing red Ray ban sunglasses on my face (Where did I get them you ask?…I have no idea…:/).

France and Prussia hopped in the back seat and quickly buckled up. "Mon Cherie! Buckle up, Spain drives like an Italian!" I gulped and buckled up. Spain floored the gas pedal and we sped off into the streets of España.

Antonio pointed out the ginormous Old and New Cathedrals of Salamanca, the Stone Lions of the Alhambra Palace, and the Sagrada Famila Church in Barcelona (which is BE-A-UTIFUL! And SOOOO TALL!).

I saw Spanish culture, my very own culture, pass in front of my eyes! I couldn't wait to see what France and Prussia had in store for me.

"The ground plan for the Sagrada Church is in the shape of a Latin cross. There are three facades which represent the Nativity, the Passion and Death, and the Glory of Christ. The twelve towers symbolize the twelve apostles and the two domes represent Christ and the Virgin Mary. The sculptor, Josep Maria Subirachs, has been working on the sculpture for the last 20 years. Muy hermoso, ¿verdad?" Antonio asked with a happy smile.

I nodded my head. "Absolutely beautiful." I whispered.

Spain drove past the church and stopped at a gate. It said on top "Usted está a punto de abandonar España. Bienvenido a Francia."

Spain got out of the driver's seat and switched with France. France grinned happily. "Ohohohohoho! Now we get to see my Country of Love!~" he said.

He pulled out a small remote from his pocket, pressed it and the gate opened.

"...Dude...trippy..." I mumbled as we drove through the gate. All the colorful, spanish style houses and buildings were replaced with pastel colors, tall buildings with a hundred windows each. The smell of perfume and fresh bread filled the streets. And there were people kissing. A _lot_ of people kissing.

"Ugh! That's disgusting." Groaned Prussia.

"It's romantic! Not disgusting!" I retorted. "You just have no soul!"

Prussia flicked the back of my head. "DAMNIT GILBERT! I WILL RIP YOUR MANHOOD OFF!" I threatened.

He rolled his eyes but still scooted as far away from me as he could. I chuckled evily to myself. "I pwn all."

I looked at all the places France pointed at. I looked up and saw Notre Dame de Reims and the Château de Fougères. I couldn't help thinking about the Hunchback of Notre Dame. We drove past the Palace of Versailles and the Moulin Rouge. The musical started in my head as we passed it.

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, Struttin' her stuff on the street, She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada, Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here, Mocha Chocalata ya ya, Creole lady Marmalade, Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir, Voulez vous couchez avec moi, He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
>Boy drank all that Magnolia wine, On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah!" I sang in the car.<p>

France laughed and sang along, singing the French parts perfectly. Spain laughed at our singing and Prussia rolled his eyes and smirked.

After our little musical, Francis started to wave his hand wildly. "Look! Look! Zat is my beloved Eiffel Tower!" I looked up to see the Tower and all its glory.

"One word. Epic. Can we go in Bro?" I asked excitedly. He nodded his head and parked the car. I opened the door and ran to the entrance. "I GET TO CLIMB TEH TALL TOWER OF DOOOOOOOMMMM!" I screeched.

France ran along side me. "You mean zay the Tower of Love, me petite seour."

"YEAH, THAT!" we ran all the way to the top with Prussia following us. "Hey, Antonio! Aren't you coming?"

He waved at me from the car. "I have to make a phone call, I'll be right there!" I shrugged my shoulders and kept climbing the stairs.

Once we got to the top we were all exhausted (Well, except France. It _is_ his monument after all. He's used to it.).

"Look at that view!" I said through my heavy breathing. Everywhere you look is lovely houses and buildings and the hundreds of cars on the road which looked like ants.

I stared in wonder at how beautiful and breathtaking the scene was.

…

(What's going with Antonio back on the ground.)

Antonio looked left and right, making sure that no one was watching. He pulled out his phone and dialed Romano.

"…*ring*…*ring*…Hello? Who's calling at this time?" the grumpy Italian said.

"Hola Romano! This is Antonio! I need a favor."

"Tomato bastard! What makes you think I will help you?"

"I'll give you pasta."

"…Damnit! Fine! What do you need?"

"I need some…Mafioso…services?"

"…Whatcha need?"

"England has been getting to close to my baby sister…he needs to be warned that if he messes with her…there will be consequences…" Spain replied seriously and kind of creepily.

Romano shivered. He could hear the fury coming from Spain. "O-Ok…I'll give him a warning."

"Good! Adios Romano!" the Spaniard said cheerfully before hanging up.

Romano hung up the phone. "…Damn creepy tomato bastard…"

…

(Back to the awesome peeps in the Tower of Love)

After sightseeing through the streets of Paris, it was Gilbert's turn to give a tour.

"But I thought Prussia is no longer a nation?" I asked, knowing that it would annoy Prussia.

Prussia growled. Like legit, growled at me. "It isn't. But I do control Eastern Germany, so that is where I'm taking you all to see my awesome culture."

"Does East Germany have a more official name?" I asked.

"It's formally called Deutsche Demokratische Republik or DDR" replied Prussia.

"…So you are like, the King of DDR?" I asked, with a giggle and an idiotic grin on my face.

Prussia facepalmed. "Yeah, sure."

We passed through the Germany gate and were greeted by theaters like the Volksbühne and the ruins of the Berlin Wall. Gilbert suddenly slowed down and parked his car in the parking lot of what looked like a bar.

"Gilbert…we can't take her to a bar! She's under aged!" hissed Antonio.

Gilbert shrugged. "They got soda. Anyhow it's part of my culture!" he laughed his awesome 'Kesesesesesesesesese' laugh.

He barged in and was greeted by the rest of the German men. France and Antonio followed Prussia hesitantly.

Prussia instantly sat down and ordered three beers and a Pepsi.

The mugs with the amber colored drink were handed to him and he gave Antonio and France their mugs.

France started to gulp his drink. Spain shook his head. "I'll be the designated driver."

Prussia shrugged his shoulders and started downing Antonio's beer. "More for me then, kesesesesesesesesesese!"

I sipped my Pepsi while scanning the bar. I was the only girl surrounded by a bunch of drunk Germans. Wonderful ain't it?

After half an hour of drinking, Prussia and France were pretty hammered. Antonio and I were watching the madness unfold in silence.

"Je suis une jolie fille! Je suis une jolie fille! Je suis une jolie fille! " France chanted.

"Bier ist gut. Ich will noch mehr. Antonio! Gib mir ein Bier! Und sag mir Didi geben jetzt küssen." Prussia slurred.

Antonio translated. "He wants more beer. And he wants you to give him a kiss…I don't approve, but I know Prussia. He will get violent if you don't do what he says. Aye Dios mio!"

Antonio went to get another beer. Prussia stared at me for a while, his eyes glazed over. "Nun?"

I sighed and kissed his cheek. Gilbert moved just in time for our lips to meet. He smirked as my face reddened.

Prussia laughed. "Kesesesesesesesese! Such a prude!"

"Usted culo tonto grande!" I hissed, angrily. I pounded my fist on Prussia's head. Hard. He passed out on the table. France giggled hysterically.

Antonio came back. His eyes widened. "Didi! What happened?"

"El es un culo tonto grande." I replied, glaring at the former nation.

Antonio shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Didi?"

…

**CONTEST-THINGY!: **Ok, well it's not really a contest. If anyone guesses who I think is the hottest Hetalia character, they will be a guest in the Super-Special-Awesome-Extra-Chapters at the end of the story. You can take guesses on every chapter until I announce it in the story. It can be any character (Well, not Prussia cuz, I already said he's Second Hottest) that has been introduced or not. SO REVIEW AND GUESS! YOU COULD BE THE WINNER!

Didi: England…is…in for a surprise. So is Prussia when he wakes up. Teehee! Also France was chanting "I'm a pretty girl!" and Prussia said "Beer is good. I want more. Antonio! Get me some more beer! And tell Didi to give me a kiss!" and then he said "Well?" I said "You big dumb butt!" and "He is a big dumb butt." I call people dumb butts a lot…R&R!


	5. Hey! It's Hungary and Austria!

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! DON'T FORGET IT!

…

Antonio shook his head at the scene in front of him. A passed out Prussian, a drunk and giggly Frenchman and a pissed off…U.K.E?

"Well, it's late. Let's just go home. I haven't eaten all day and I'm sure you're hungry Didi."

I nodded my head furiously. "I is in need of sustenance!"

"Ok, well help me get France and Prussia in the car and I'll make you whatever you want for dinner!" he said with a smile.

I'm a spoiled little sucker, ain't I? "Ok, big brother!" I replied.

I wrapped my arms around France and lifted/walked/dragged him to the car with Antonio behind me, holding up Prussia. We tossed them into the back seat like rag dolls and drove back home.

When we returned home, two people were on the porch.

"Hungary! Austria! Hola! What are you doing here?" Antonio asked with a smile.

The brown haired girl smiled warmly. "Word got around that you were with the new nation, so I thought It would be a good idea to say hi!" she glanced behind Antonio. "Is Prussia drunk again? Ugh, he has no control…let me help!" She picked up Prussia and France with one hand and brought them inside.

I looked on with admiration. _Damn…she's even stronger in person…_

Antonio, Austria and I followed her inside. "I was just going to start dinner, would you like to stay?" asked Antonio politely.

"That'd be great, right Austria?" she nudged her husband.

Austria sighed. "Yes. That would be great."

I cringed at his ear-raping voice. "Is this the new nation?" Hungary said looking at me.

Antonio patted my head. "Si! Isn't she adorable?"

I glared at him. The whole cute thing has run its course. I'm getting irritated.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Didi, also known as the United Kingdom of Enchantment!" She will mention yaoi, in three, two…

"U.K.E? Hmmm….do you know what yaoi is?" she asked.

I smirked. "At least 85 percent of what I read and watch is yaoi." I replied.

She smirked back. "Good. Someday I will call upon you to be the next Yaoi Queen." She whispered to me.

"…Riiiiiiiiight…" I said, slowly backing up.

"Ok…that was strange…any who, Didi what do you want for dinner?" asked Antonio, saving me from further brain damage.

"Pernil!" I said without missing a beat. Pernil is basically good old fashioned pulled pork. Also known as, the greatest thing in the world! I could eat it everyday!

Spain nodded his head and began (A/N: Pernil actually takes hours to make, but since we are in this wacky, screwed up world, it takes less then an hour. TIMEWARP!).

I sat with Hungary, discussing yaoi and the best brand of frying pan to hit people with. Austria and his lazy arse sat in silence.

"When will you be done?" Austria asked Spain, bored.

I rolled my eyes. "When will you die?" I retorted.

His eyes widened at my insolence. "How dare you! I'm a nation! You have to respect me!" he lectured.

"Shut up, you douchebag, made of fail!" I replied, causing his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop.

I could feel a presence. A very angry, fangirling presence. I looked over my shoulder and saw a pretty P.O'd Hungary glaring at me, her infamous frying pan raised over my head.

Spain picked the best time to interrupt. "Who's ready for pernil?" he said a huge plate of the deliciousness in his hands.

Hungary smiled and hid her frying pan from my big brother. I completely forgot about the incident and went straight for the pernil.

"Oh sweet Mother of all that is Good and Pure! Thank you for bestowing the delicious pernil upon me!" I said dreamily.

Spain took a step back from me and placed the food on the table. Me, Antonio, Hungary, and Austria all sat at the table and dug into the glorious feast of awesomeness.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got love in my tummy!" I sang happily.

"You must really like pork."

"It is the most delicious thing in the world!" I squealed, nomnoming the pernil.

After continuous eating, I got tired. And when I get tired, I start talking in a drunken British accent (It's true, unfortunately…ask my mother).

"Ello! What the pip pip and cheerio is up with you wankers? *Yawn* I am li-tra-lee exhausted and I wanna go down the rabbit hole. Y'know! Like Alice and the bunneh! Where is Prussia? Did I kill him again?...I gotta *yawn*…question…why does he have gray hair? Is he that old…ewwww…he's a pedo! Sorta like Oroichimaru…wait…wrong anime…hehehe…" I finally passed out on the couch and fell into a deep slumber.

Spain, Austria and Hungary all stared at the sleeping lump of pure insanity on the couch.

"Why is she so messed up in the head?" asked Austria.

"…She gets it from France…"mumbled Spain. He put a blanket over Didi and led Austria and Hungary to the door. They said Thank you and goodbye and went home.

Spain sat down in a chair across from his sleeping sister and sighed. _The only time she is perfectly sane is when she is sleeping._

From the other room France and Prussia woke up with severe hangovers. They entered the living room and sat next to Spain. "Is she alive?" asked Prussia while rubbing his head.

"Yes. She's just sleeping. Austria and Hungary came over for dinner and said hello."

Prussia nodded his head while France started to pet Didi's head. "She's so cute when she sleeps!"

Spain nodded in agreement. He let her sleep while he packed her bags and got her ready for tomorrow. The phone suddenly started to ring as he finished packing her last bag. "Who would call us at this time? Hola, who is it?"

"Hey Tomato Bastard. Feli won't shut up about wanting to meet the new nation, so we wanna take care of her tomorrow. It will be me, Feli, the Potato Bastard and Japan. Ok?" Lovino said. Spain could hear Feli babbling about the new nation in the background.

"That's fine! Just be careful with her Lovi, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be careful. And don't call me that!" with that Lovino hung up. "Damn Tomato Bastard!" he huffed.

"Ve~ Do we get to see the new girl?" asked Feli curiously. Lovino nodded and Feli jumped up in excitement. "Ve~ I'm gonna tell Ludwig!" he ran to find Ludwig as Lovino rubbed his forehead.

…

Didi: I'M SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! :'( Please R&R!


	6. Feli, Lovi, Kiku and Ludwig! Oh My!

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! DON'T FORGET IT!

…

I woke up the next morning with a severe pernil hangover. "Oh sweet Moses! What time is it?" I called out at no one.

From another room Prussia answered. "It's time to get your ass up!"

"Wow, it's late." I said. I ran towards the sound of Prussia's voice…which unfortunately led my face to the wall. "OW! THE WALL ATTACKED ME…AGAIN!"

France came out, shook his head at my idocracy, and led me to the door where my bags and a PO'd Italian were waiting by a shiny red car.

…

(Somewhere in England)

England tossed and turned in bed. He felt his leg hit something hard. He sleepily opened his eyes and sat up.

"What the bloody hell's in my bed?" he mumbled. He moved the covers and screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

In his bed was a horse head…a wooden one, but still, a horse head. There was also a note tied to the horse's neck. England carefully took the note in his shaking hand.

_Scone Bastard,_

_Someone wants you dead…_

_If you value your life, stay away from the new nation, _

_Or bad things will happen to you and your family._

_Love,_

_The Italian Mob_

England fainted.

…

(Back to the Plot)

"OMG! DO I GET TO RIDE IN THE SHINY CAR!" I squealed happily.

Spain patted my head. "Of course! But remember to put your seat belt on, Lovi drives fast."

"I don't drive fast Tomato Bastard!" Lovino spat angrily.

I ran up to the car and petted it. "It's…so…shiny!"

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "You're a strange one…"

I looked up at him and tilted my head. "Are you in the Mob?"

He suddenly got nervous and sweat dropped. "Of course not!" he chuckled nervously.

"Can you get me in? I'll be a good little Mafioso!" I bounced up and down.

He shook his head. "I'm not in the Mob!"

"Whatever…" I hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up.

He sighed and got into the drivers seat. He floored it and sped off. I felt my hair fly behind me and my eyes fly into the back of my head.

I put my hands and the air (Like I just didn't care) and squealed. "WOOHOO!"

After a while of driving we stopped. "Awwww! The rides over…poo…"

Lovi rolled his eyes. "Hey! I'm home! And I got the new kid!" he yelled at the house. Instantly Feli came running out of the house bouncing around excitedly.

"Ve~! I'm Feliciano! But you can call me Feli!" the younger Italian said.

I bounced along with him. "Ve~"

Germany and Japan appeared at the doorway.

"WESSSSSSSSSSSSST!" I yelled pointing at Germany.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I am Ludwig and this is Kiku" he said introducing Japan.

Kiku bowed politely and I bowed back.

"What's your name, Ve~?"

"Its-a me-a Didi!" I said like Mario. "Or The United Kingdom of Enchantment!"

"…U.K.E?" asked Ludwig.

"Yes, Seme?" I asked with innocent eyes.

Germany frowned.

"So, Mr. Tie-Me-Up-Tie-Me-Down, where do I sleep?" I said cheekily to Ludwig.

He blushed heavily. "Please refrain from calling me that…I'll show you to your room…"

I followed him, but stopped and looked at Japan. I hugged him tightly and he twitched, uncomfortable with the physical contact.

"Excuse me, but why are you hugging me?" he asked quietly.

"I just wanted to thank you for manga, anime and yaoi. You have made me a very happy person." I let go of him and continued following Ludwig.

Ludwig was standing at the doorway of a small room that smelt like potatoes. "We don't have much room, so I am letting you stay in my room. I will sleep on the couch."

"Or we can share~" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

He deadpanned. "…That is not going to happen"

I huffed. "You'd share it with Feli…"

Germany sighed and walked off. I jumped on the bed. It was super comfy and huge. I decided to snoop around and see if I could any thing…interesting.

The closet had clothes and weapons, all of which had no ammunition, probably so Feli wouldn't shoot himself or anyone else. I went through his drawers and found socks and pajamas and underwear.

"So he's a boxer kinda guy. Interesting."

I tried under his bed and found a box that said something in German, then Italian, then Japanese. At the bottom in English it said "Keep Out! Ludwig's personal affects"

Since it said to keep out, I decided to do the American thing and open it anyways. Inside was lots of dirty books and S&M stuff. I pulled a leather whip and grinned like a mad man.

"It's true! Germany is kinky! Wait until the girls back home see this!"

Suddenly something started to vibrate.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone (…What did you think was vibrating?).

"How does this thing have service again! I'm in an alternate dimension!" I checked the caller ID and saw...Kelli?

I picked it up. "What the frick chick? I'm in an alternate universe and _your_ call goes through?"

"Duh, it's cuz I'm awesome! Wait! You're in an alternate universe? What's it like!"

Kelli _would_ be the one to believe me. "I'm in the Hetalia world!" Squeal in three, two…

"SQUEEEEEEE! THAT'S SOOOOOO COOL! YOU BETTER GIVE KIKU A HUG FROM ME!" she screamed over the phone.

"Sure, sure, anyways, I just found Germany's stash of dirty books and S&M stuff! I'm stealing his whip!"

"Steal his handcuffs too! He's gotta have some!" she added.

"Good idea!" I rummaged through the box and found handcuffs with keys attached. "Yush! Got them! Thanks Kellers!"

"No prob! Oh shoot! I gotta go eat lunch! I'll call ya later! Bai!" she hung up the phone and all my bars strangely disappeared.

"That's just plain trippy. Ok, so I have handcuffs and a whip…what should I do next…PULL THE ITALIAN BROTHER'S HAIR CURL! YUSH!"

I closed the box and shoved it under the bed. I hid the stuff I stole in my bags and ran out the room to find the Vargas brothers.

I ran into Japan. "Pardon me Didi. I aporogize for running into you." He said politely.

"It's no problemo, dude! Its toats my bad. Don't sweat it!" I said with a smile. He looked at me confusedly. I remembered Kelli's request (*cough* demand *cough*).

I hugged him again and once again he struggled. "Why another hug?" he asked.

"My friend thinks you're epic and wanted me to give you a hug from her."

He nodded. "That's…nice, terr you're friend I said thank you for thinking I'm…epic…"

"Sure thing!" I saluted and ran off.

"Where are you going?" he called.

"To pull Italy's hair curl!" I yelled back.

"I don't think that is such a good idea!" he called back.

"I'm gonna do it anyway!"

I found my way to the kitchen where Feli and Lovi were making pasta…typical.

"Ve~ Hello Didi! We're making pasta for dinner! Do you want to help?" Feli said cheerfully.

I nodded vigorously. I stood in between the brothers and eyed the hair curls. _Should I just randomly pull it…Oh! I know! I'll say something dramatic!_

At that very moment the most dramatic line came into my head.

"So Lovi…Do you know what a 'hasa' is?" I said.

He looked at me with a sideways glance. "…No…"

"It's a pig that don't fly straight…" I reached up and tugged on his curl.

His eyes widened and his face flushed. "C-Chigi!"

I giggled at his face. Feli's face went red. "Didi! Don't do that!" he tried to make me let go of Lovi, but I grabbed Feli's curl and tugged. Feli stopped and his face flushed as well.

"D-Didi! S-Stop! Please! Ah!" he groaned.

I chuckled darkly. Big Brother France would be so proud!

Ludwig rushed in followed by Kiku. Both their faces reddened at the sight of the Vargas twins moaning, their knees shaking and me griping their hair curls while grinning like a mad woman.

"_Didi_…" said Ludwig menacingly, glaring daggers at me. Have you ever heard your name spoken menacingly by a German? It's bloody scary!

I gulped and let go of Feli and Lovi. I sheepishly grinned at Ludwig and Kiku, who were both looking down at me quite angrily.

Lovi and Feli both hid behind Germany. "You don't act like Spain at all! I thought you were his sister!" Lovi said.

I chuckled. "I'm also France's little sister. And I guess I got his…affectionate qualities." I said.

All four of them took a step back from me.

I frowned. "…Pansies."

We all stared at each other for a few moments in awkward silence (GAY BABY BORN!).

The doorbell rang ending the silence. The four guys all said 'I'll get it!' and rushed to the door.

I followed them to the door and saw Turkey and Greece enter.

"It's nice to see you two again," said Kiku halfheartedly.

"You too Kiku. Is that the new kid?" asked Turkey pointing to me.

"Pointing is not nice Phantom of the Opera." I snapped. He got red in the face and Greece chuckled.

"Its nice…to meet you…?" Greece slowly started.

"I'm The United Kingdom of Enchantment!" I said proudly. I'm seriously liking that name.

"…what is…your…real name?" he continued.

"Didi! Hey is it true that everyone used to be naked in the Ancient Greek Olympics?"

He nodded his head.

"…Hey Germany, can we—"

Ludwig interrupted me. "No!"

I frowned. "You guys are no fun! Hey, when is that pasta supposed to be done?"

Feli and Lovi both ran to the kitchen to check on the pasta. I started to follow them but Germany got a hold of my collar and picked me up.

"You are not allowed to be alone in a room with Feli and/or Lovino. You will be supervised by either me or Japan at all times. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head. Then I raised my hand.

Germany sighed. "Yes? What is it?"

"What if I have to pee?" I asked.

Germany face palmed. "For matters like that you can be alone…"

"Good, cuz I think all of you are secret perverts…" I said with shifty eyes. Germany glared at me.

"Turkey, Greece, can you watch her while we get ready for dinner?" asked Kiku. The two nodded and saluted him, and Germany and Kiku went to the kitchen.

I sat on the couch and watched the pair.

"Sooooooooo…Turkey…how's the Ottoman empire?" I said with a smirk. He growled.

"Oh, that's right! It failed! Sawry." I said giggling.

I looked over Greece who stared right back. _How can I break him? _I thought to myself.

"Cats! I'm a kitty cat! And I dance, dance, dance! And I dance, dance, dance! Cats! I'm a kitty cat! And I dance, dance, dance! And I dance, dance, dance!" I sang.

Greece's eye twitched. "Can…you please…stop…singing?"

I stopped. "Smelly cat, smelly cat! What are they feeding you? Smelly Cat, smelly cat! Its not your fault! They—"

"Please…shut up…" growled Greece.

"God you guys are boring!" I huffed. Turkey and Greece looked at each other for a moment and then Greece pulled out a ball of yarn.

"What are you—" I started. My eyes widened in horror. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

(In the kitchen)

Kiku shook his head.

"What's wrong Kiku?" asked Feli.

"I'm not sure Itary-san. I think I heard a scream, but I guess it was nothing…"

"I'll go check, just in case Didi killed our guests…or drove them to suicide…" Germany mumbled. He walked down the hall to the living room.

He opened the door to see Turkey and Greece watching TV and Didi tied up in yarn and gagged with a sock squirming on the sofa.

"…Ahem…" he started.

Greece and Turkey turned their heads at Germany, then at Didi and then at each other. "IT WAS HIS IDEA!" they said at the same time. Germany shrugged and walked back to the kitchen.

"So what happened, bastard?" asked Lovino.

"Nothing. Everything's fine," replied Germany.

…

Didi: *still bound and gagged* Mfffmmmmhhmmmm!

Germany: I'm guessing that Didi would like to tell you readers to read and review. Also to keep guessing who she thinks is the hottest Hetalia character. All who guess correctly will be hosts along with Didi in the Extra chapters of Diditalia. That is all. Ludwig Out!


	7. Buongiorno Principessa!

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! DON'T FORGET IT!

…

As, Germany left, I glared daggers at Turkey and Greece. _How dare them! I'm the United bloody Kingdom! I will get them back…somehow…_

I noticed that both of them were enthralled with the TV. I slowly wiggled to the edge of the couch. I slid down the side down to the floor.

I started to inch my way back to the kitchen. _Hehehehe…I'm a caterpillar…and one day I will turn into a butterfly….NO! IMMA GONNA BE A BUTTERFREE!_

I giggled to my self and kept wiggling. I finally made it to the door. _Wait, none of them will untie me because I annoy them…wait, Feli…_

I got my best sad puppy face and even produced a single tear. I wiggled the door open and looked up at the nations.

Everyone's head turned to the door and then down at me. Germany and Kiku looked unamused, Lovi looked confused, and little gullible Feli looked horrified.

"Ve~ Why is poor Didi tied up! Germany did you tie her up!" asked Feli.

Germany sighed. "Why do you always think that I tie up people?"

"Because you're a pervert." Said Lovi.

Feli was instantly by my side, untying the yarn. Once out he hugged the daylights out of me and patted my head. "Ve~ Are you ok, Didi?"

I looked up at him with big eyes. "I'm ok now Feli! You are my hero!" I buried my head into his chest.

He smiled widely at Germany. "Did you hear that Ludwig? Imma the Hero!" 

…

(Somewhere in America)

America stopped eating his burger and looked around, horrified.

"What's wrong Alfred?" asked England, who was drinking tea.

"I feel a disturbance in the force…" was all he said.

…

(Back to us)

Germany pulled me and Feli away from each other. I pouted at Germany. "Germany you are not so nice."

He rolled his eyes, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I huffed and growled at Ludwig. He remained unamused.

"Ludwig! You're making a German spectacle of yourself!" I said angrily. He was still silent.

He reached my room's door and proceeded to throw me in and lock the door.

I instantly began to run at full speed towards the door and try to knock it down.

CRACK!

I winced as pain began to course through my body. "Oh, that was stupid!" I groaned, lying down on the floor in fetal position. "Germany I swear I will get America to nuke you! Leaving me in here…WITH NO PASTA!"

The door was opened suddenly and Lovino appeared with a plate of pasta. He placed it on the floor next to me and then locked the door once more.

I growled at the door. "One day when I have an army I'm gonna kick all of your arses!"

I huffed and began to eat my pasta. _Damn jerks…that make really good pasta!_

I pulled out my Nation List from my pocket and began to write some more while I ate my dinner.

**8. Prussia- Never allow near me when drunk. He will be castrated.**

**9. Hungary- Queen of Yaoi. Have long discussion about possible GermanyXItaly romance.**

**10. Austria- Do not insult in front of Hungary! When Hungary is not present… torture until no end…**

**11. North Italy- ADORABIBBLE! Pull hair curl as often as possible!**

**12. South Italy- Try and convince him that I would make a great Mafioso! Also pull hair curl…**

**13. Japan- Epic…nuff said…**

**14. Germany-Party pooper…never stop teasing him about S&M.**

I ate the rest of my pasta and then promptly fell asleep.

(Midnight. Italy's POV)

Ve~! I was sleeping soundly, dreaming about delicious pasta and I guess I didn't realize I was sleepwalking.

Germany always yells at me in the morning because I sleepwalk into his room and fall asleep in his bed…

Well, anyways, I sleepwalked into Doitsu's room and went to sleep. I suddenly was woken up by Grandpa Rome, who was in Doitsu's room…for some reason.

"Italy! Oh, how I missed you!" He said happily, while patting my head.

I smiled at him. "Hey Grandpa Rome! What brings you to Germany's room?"

"I knew you would be here! But Italy I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a young girl in your bed?" Grandpa Rome said while lifting the covers to reveal a sleeping Didi.

"She's a new nation! I guess Doitsu let her stay in his room while he slept somewhere else!" I responded happily.

"Ah! Makes sense! She's an adorable creature, si? Not as cute as you are Feli!" he said while patting my head again.

"Ve~"

(The next morning! Didi's POV again)

I woke up with the strange feeling that two people had been in the room while I was sleeping and had talked about me. But then I realized that that was totally crazy and shook the feeling off.

I stretched and got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed in Germany's bathroom (Master bed and bath FTW!). I walked out to see…

…*Waiting for suspense to build*…

…CHINA (ARU!)!

He was sitting down at the kitchen table sipping some tea.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, Hello! You must be the United Kingdom of Enchantment. I'm China, aru, but you—" he was cut off by my squealing.

"PAAAAAAAAAANNNDDDDAAAAAAAAAA, ARUUUUUUUUUU!" I jumped on China's head and latched on.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, ARUUUUU!" China screamed trying (but failing epically) to get me off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I looked down at him and smiled. "I'm hugging you. Gosh, calm yourself dude."

"Young girl! Why did you attack me? Don't you know to respect your elders?" he said, face getting redder by the minute.

I tilted my head. "Dude, you're like my age…"

China exploded. "I'M OVER 3000 YEARS OLD! YOU MUST RESPECT ME, ARU!"

I stared at him for a bit.

He stared back.

I kept staring.

He shivered and looked away.

"Sooooo…are we going or are we just gonna keep staring into each others eyes trying to see each other's soul?"

He looked at me like I had pink fur and silver wings…which I didn't…I checked. "Yes, we should be going, aru. You will be staying with me and my younger siblings: Hong Kong, Taiwan, and South Korea. They are all really excited to meet you."

"Well, let's get going!" I screamed, unknowingly waking up the rest of the house.

Germany and Japan were in the kitchen quicker than a jackrabbit on a date (You: How fast is that exactly?). Pretty damn fast dude, pretty damn fast. (You: …How are we talking write now?) ….I dunno…

"DIDI! First of all, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! And second of all, this, as you might have realized that this is Yao Wang, the representative to the nation of China. He, along with his siblings will be your caretaker for today." Germany said.

I began to party rock at the good news while Yao facepalmed.

"Japan! Take my luggage to the transportation vehicle! Germany! Make me sausages for breakfast! Italy brothers! …Where are they?"

Japan shrugged and brought my bags outside. Germany just shrugged and started making sausage.

I ran to the bedroom areas and peeked into the Italian's bedroom. Both Romano and Feliciano were sleeping in the same bed and they were both curled up together. It was literally the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I bit the tip of my thumb and shook my head back and forth in fangirling excitement (Think of when France saw Chibi Italy and went all pedo…that is what I'm doing now.)

I quietly pulled out my phone, and took a picture of the sleeping twins. _If I had bars, this would be sent to everyone in my tri-state area._

They both started to stir in the bed. Feli yawned all so cutely and Romano rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Oh…*yawn*…Buongiorno Didi! Did you have-a nice sleep?" Feli asked. I nodded, still fangirling.

Romano mumbled under his breath and dragged himself out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Fratello! Why didn't you say good morning to Didi? That's no way to treat a signorina!" 

Romano grumbled. "Buongiorno Didi…" he mumbled.

I ran up and hugged him tightly. "AHHH! ROMANO! YOU'RE SO DAMN CUTE! I'M GONNA MISS YOU SOOOO MUCH!" I squealed.

Romano sighed and patted my head. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Now get the hell out of here…It's too early for your loudness…

I smiled, saluted the Italian and raced outside, eagerly waiting for China to take me to his place.

China smiled and led me to his car (Volkswagen Jetta FTW!) and we drove off into the sunset to ChinaLand.

I waved to Germany, Japan and the Italy Brothers and they waved back. Another day in Hetalia land completed.

…

Didi: ….I'm late….so, so, so, so late….Sorry guys. The only explanation I can give is 1. I had loads of school work and I just finished my Midterms…2. It was the holidays so I was over family's houses a lot…3. I just got a Tumblr…Those of you who have a Tumblr understand why I procrastinate…I'm kind of hooked. I am working on chapters and making some progress. Thank you guys that are still reading my stories…Also if you have a Tumblr and wanna follow or want me to follow you, I'll have the link to mine on my profile…you guys send me anonymous messages to hurry up, XD. But seriously, I'm working hard and I'm going to try and get more chapters on all my stories posted. Thanks again.


	8. No Respect for the Elders

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! DON'T FORGET IT!**

…

Throughout the entire drive, China told me his entire life story. Like seriously, 3000 years of Chinese history was taught to me in the span of an hour long drive.

I still don't understand how we got from Germany to China without taking a boat. Hetalia just defies the laws of Physics and time, I guess.

"…so me and my brilliant army conquered Vietnam for about 20 years, while my fleet explored the Indian Ocean, going as far as the east coast of Africa. Quite remarkable isn't it, aru?" China said.

"…yeah, sure…' I mumbled. Me and history didn't have a good…_history_ together. (A/N: Bazinga!)

China huffed in annoyance. "Young people these days! No respect for their elders!" He continued with his story, causing me to sigh impatiently.

"Oh! It seems like we are here!" he finally exclaimed, pointing to a large, ancient looking mansion. I quickly jumped out of the car before he stopped it and ran to the mansion. I stared up at the huge building and basked in its awesomeness.

It looked just like the palace in the Forbidden City in Beijing, with two stone dragons at the ends of the steps. Both the dragons and the palace were brightly painted and shone like jewels in the sunlight.

"DIDI! ARU! NEVER JUMP OUT OF A MOVING CAR LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU COULD HAVE DIED, ARU!" China yelled at me.

I brushed him off and slowly ascended the palace steps. "Yao! This is so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

The large doors suddenly opened with a creak. From the darkness emerged three figures.

"Welcome to Asia, newcomer!" said a girl around my age. "I am the country Taiwan, but you can call me Mei-Mei!" she bowed to me and motioned me up the stairs.

"I'm Didi!" I said enthusiastically.

Upon reaching the top I could see the other two people clearly. One was very tall and had bushy eyebrows like England. He politely bowed at me, but said nothing. The other was a little shorter and had a long hair curl poking out of his head, just like Italy. He kept twitching like he couldn't stay still.

Taiwan turned her attention back to me. "The tall one here is Hong Kong. He doesn't talk much…you can just call him Leon…"

Hong Kong nodded at me and I nodded back.

"…And this is South Korea, you should probably watch out for—"

She was interrupted by my embarrassed squeal. South Korea had in the few seconds of Taiwan's introduction, ran over to me and got a tight latch onto my boobs.

"Ahhh! Please— ah~! Get off!" I squealed.

He smiled lazily and burrowed his face into my chest. "But, they're so soft! Da ze~!"

Now I know how Feli and Lovi felt.

Taiwan was flabbergasted and couldn't move. Hong Kong still had his stoic face, as if this happened every day, which it probably does.

I could hear China yelling at the young nation from afar. "IM YONG SU! LET GO OF OUR GUEST, ARU!"

South Korea turned to him and whined. "But her breasts belong to me~!'

I growled and looked down at him. "My breasts belong to no one…" I kneed the kid in the gut as hard as I could.

With an unhappy grunt he let go of me and sat on the floor. He rubbed his tummy and looked up at me with sad eyes. "W-Why? That hurt really bad, Didi!"

I looked at his big puppy dog eyes and couldn't handle it. Usually I am the Queen of the Puppy Dog Eyes, but his were so sad and innocent, I broke down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried, hugging him tightly and petting his head. "What kind of monster am I to hurt someone as cute as you?"

He smiled widely and buried his head in my chest again. "It's ok! I forgive you~"

Mei rubbed her temples while Yao facepalmed. Hong Kong motioned us all the follow him inside.

Mei and Yao walked in and Im Yong and I followed.

"Nice house you got here, dude!" I complimented.

Yao sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You really need to learn how to be ladylike, aru! Who taught you your manners?"

I slowly turned my head towards him. "My mother." I gave him my best 'come at me bro!' look.

He grumbled but said nothing more.

"So, what kinda grub do ya have around here?"

Yao sighed again. "And please stop talking like America!"

"Fine. What type of bounteous meal do thy kind partake in savoring?" I said in a British accent.

"…Don't be sassy with me, aru! …We usually have braised abalone, braised trepang, or sweet and sour carp. But Leon wanted to cook a special meal for you."

"Just for me?" I beamed up at Leon, who looked away, embarrassed.

"Yes. Now let me show you to your room." Yao said, beckoning me to follow.

I skipped down the halls with him, pausing only to look at the Imperial paintings of former emperors.

Yao opened the door to a cozy room that consisted of a large bed, ornately decorated dresser and mirror and many pots of bamboo.

"It's so precious!" I squealed in delight.

Yao chuckled. "Well, of course, aru! This is wonderful Chinese interior decorating, if I do say so myself."

I threw myself onto the big bed and squirmed in happiness and comfort. "It's so comfy! I'm totally gonna love it here!" 

Yao smiled happily. "Well that is good to hear! I will leave you to unpack." I watched him leave me room and then proceeded to jump on the bed like an insane person.

After my jumping spree, I unpacked some of my clothes and changed into some sweatpants and a fitted v-neck tee.

I hesitantly opened my door, only to be greeted by a very serious-looking Leon.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey dude! What's up?"

He stared at me for a second, and then opened his mouth to speak. "Apart from making dinner for you, I also wanted to present you with one of my drawings…"

I thought about this for a second. _Isn't Hong Kong known for making kind of…explicit drawings?_

I looked up at him nervously. He looked so kind and innocent that I couldn't help but to accept his offer.

"Uh, sure! I would be honored if you did!" I beamed. _I'm sure he won't draw anything to bad! He probably just wants to draw me a panda or something!_

Leon smiled brightly, his large eyebrows raised ever so slightly. "Good! I will begin right away!" He bowed and then rushed off, leaving me in the hallway alone.

"Ok…? Where do I go from here…?" I looked to the left, and then to the right and decided to just roam the halls for a bit.

Everything was colorful and beautifully decorated. I found my way outside and gasped at Yao's backyard.

It had a koi pond, and a small gazebo type thing. There were large cobblestones leading from the house all around the garden. I couldn't help but to feel completely at peace…

"Didi! I've found you~!"

I turned around only to be tackled by Yong Su. I gasped for air from his bone crushing hug.

"Yao told me that dinner was ready and that I could retrieve you~" He said happily nuzzling my neck.

"That's wonderful…not get off me…" I said, pushing the hyperactive nation off me.

Yong Su smiled up at me and led me to the dining area.

"Leon told me that he finished your drawing as well. He wouldn't let me see it, but he said it's a picture of how he sees you…" Yong Su said, while stroking his chin in thought.

"Hmm…I wonder what it looks like…" I wondered out loud.

The hyper nation shrugged. "I dunno…it's probably just as cute as you are now, Da ze~" he said, hugging me…again.

My face reddened, but I kept moving in the direction of the kitchen.

I barged in to see a long table, covered with the most decadent looking foods I have ever seen. My mouth began to water at the feast.

Yong Su waved a hand in front of my face. "Didi? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm good…" I said, smiling widely. "All this food looks so delicious!"

Yao laughed from the end seat of the table. "Well of course it looks good! Chinese food is the best there is, aru!"

Taiwan frowned from her seat next to him. "Hey! I helped too! Taiwanese food is just as good!" She smiled at me and beckoned me to sit next to her. "Come Didi! Try some!"

I excitedly sat down and tried a little bit of everything. I didn't realize Leon had sat down next to me until I heard him clear his throat.

"…ahem…"

I swallowed the last piece of – in my mouth. "Hey Leon! What's up?"

His face reddened slightly, but he remained stoic. "Well, I just wanted to serve you my specially prepared dish…" He trailed off and handed me a bowl. "It's sweet tofu soup. It is one of my favorite meals..."

I took the bowl and took a hesitant spoonful of the soup. It was sweet but also had this earthy taste to it. "This is really good Leon!"

"You really think so?" He smiled, but only slightly.

I nodded. "Yeah! I've never had anything like this before!" I ate the rest of the soup and patted my full tummy.

Leon nodded and then handed me a piece of paper. "Here is your picture by the way…"

My eyebrows raised in curiosity. I hesitantly took the picture from his hand.

My face instantly reddened. Leon had not drawn me naked, thank God, but I was on a bed…lying on my back…wearing a revealing nightgown…with a blushing face…

Leon smiled at his newest work. "It's one of my best."

I smiled politely and quickly hid the drawing from prying eyes (*cough* Yao and Yong Su *cough*). "T-Thanks Leon! It's wonderful!" I sweat dropped, but still smiled.

I slyly took out my Nation List and added some more information.

**15. China- Never get stuck in a room alone with him…he will try to teach you History…**

**16. Taiwan- Cool chick. Definitely try to hang out with her more.**

**17. Hong Kong- Sweet, good cook. Be wary of doodles…**

**18. South Korea- Nice kid…too touchy-feely…probably best if I keep a safe distance…**

…

Didi: Guess whose back! Back again! Didi's back! Tell a friend! XD Still working on chappies! No need to fret dear readers! Didi shall pull through! Somehow… Oh, and I just turned 18! I don't think many of you care but I like expressing it! *does dance of epicness*


End file.
